


The 3 meanings of care by Lena Sabrewing

by WyvernSpirit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aka the story where I go on for 1000+ words about the meanings of the word care, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betaed, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, One Word Prompt Meme, Past Child Abuse, lena may have 2 dads but she has a huge ass family in all of duckburg, ty and indy are valid as heck though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: Lena's point was she had made an effort to learn all the several different ways you could use a word. She knew so many more obscure ways to use words then the average person would.Lena also knew family were supposed to care for one another.Care was a bit of a funny word.
Relationships: Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Everyone, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The 3 meanings of care by Lena Sabrewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thexploress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexploress/gifts).



> Betaing done by [Gherloured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gheloured/pseuds/Gheloured)
> 
> I've been on a Ducktales hype so here!
> 
> [my discord](https://discord.gg/83yFDTu)  
> if anyone wants it, not that active but if you wanna talk to me just @ me

Lena for all that her education was all over the place-read formally (as in she’d never gone to school) non existent-was great with languages.

  


Part of that probably came from being an inhuman shadow thing, nobody was quite sure just what she was still which  _ fair _ she didn't know either.

  


Another part most definitely came from her travelling. She did after all have to get from Mt Vesuvius all the way to Duckburg. Really why couldn't Scrooge and Magica have fought literally anywhere closer to Scrooge's hometown? It would have made her life a little easier. Though she supposed it didn't matter in the long run.

  


The rest though? That was just on Lena. 

  


She _ liked _ languages. She liked learning all the complicated words and their meanings seeing how expressions changed or didn't transfer over between languages at all. 

  


Hell she even liked seeing the differing levels of politeness and formality-English was so jarring in that regard since there practically was _ no _ formality and compared to other languages it came across quite sharp-between them.

  


Lena's point was she had made an effort to learn all the several different ways you could use a word. She knew so many more obscure ways to use words then the average person would.

  


Lena also knew family were supposed to care for one another.

  


Care was a bit of a funny word. 

  


When broken down it had about three different meanings. Though arguments could be made against how necessary the distinctions were. 

  


Lena of course was on the side that all the meanings made sense and were necessary.

  


Her Aun-  _ Magica  _ cared for her in only two of the meanings of the word. Even then she hardly ticked the first one.

  


Au- _ Magica _ cared for Lena in occasionally providing her protection. Whether that be providing old hideouts she used or "helping"-mostly she spent the time gripping and moaning that Lena should be able to do it herself-find new ones. 

  


So Lena supposed she did somewhat fulfill the requirements for meaning one. 

_ “The provision of what is necessary for the health, welfare, maintenance, and protection of someone or something.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Again barely, but with constant travelling, her screaming in Lena’s ears whenever possible and the desperate search she had to begin upon entering a new town for shelter.. Lena would take what she could get.    
  
A-  _ Magica  _ did also fulfill the second meaning that care could be. Not because she really truly felt any love for her-shadow spy child niece servant usually dependent on how much of a mood she was in-but because if Lena was injured to a certain point where say she couldn’t walk or travel all the way to Duckburg or if Lena were to say  _ die  _ then Magica would be personally screwed over.    
  
Then she wouldn't have anyone to “bring about McDucks last hour” since Magica was pretty much stuck to Lena in shadow form with her body trapped in Scrooge’s number one dime.    
  
So yes Lena supposed she did tick enough boxes to be able to say she cared for Lena in the second meaning of the word care.  _ “Serious attention or consideration applied to doing something correctly or to avoid damage or risk.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ If anything Lena could hardly get even a mere  _ second  _ alone since Magica seemed to think she’d somehow mess everything up if left alone.   
  
Lena had thought for so long she would never have someone care about her in the third way. The way that though Lena thought all meanings of care were necessary felt the most  _ important  _ of the meanings.   
  
Then Webby had come into her life. Sweet, awkward yet could still kick a grown man's ass Webby.    
  
Webby was supposed to be just a tool in Magica’s plan. Yet.. Lena couldn’t help it. No matter what Magica screamed at her she felt Webby might truly  _ care  _ in that final special meaning of care.    
  
Of course this was mostly subconscious from her trying to repress it and only managed to break down her walls when a magic nightmare dream catcher-seriously Scrooge what the- showed her worst fear.    
  
Webby _ dying. _ _  
_ _  
_ The magic was able to see into her subconscious and force Lena to see her true feelings but.. It was already too late.   
  
She tried to fight back, oh how she tried but at that point? Magica had become too strong and the eclipse too near.    
  
Lena still often wondered what would have happened if she could have told Scrooge and Webby the truth that day.    
  
Sometimes the thought scared her other times she was able to think it would have gone okay.   
Then she had been forced to be Magica’s puppet. At no worse a time too with the Duck family split-due to what she later found out was about Della’s disappearance- nobody was around who knew Lena well enough to know something was wrong.   
  
Lena had been forced to watch from the back of her mind as Magica paraded her body around. Only managing brief moments of control and each one exhausting her.    
  
Then Magica got the dime.    
  
Lena had fallen limply with a deep tiredness that sank into her bones.    
  
Possession magic. _ Fun. _ _  
_ _  
_ Lena had been prepared for Scrooge to yell at her; she hadn’t been prepared to yell back. Yet that’s what she did.   
  
She had just felt so angry. He had people who cared about him! He cared about them too and yet Scrooge was practically throwing them away!   
  
It hadn’t just made her angry it had  _ hurt _ .   
  
Then Scrooge had made a promise. One that felt so precious “Help me get my family back and you’ll have a place in it.”   
  
Lena didn’t know why she had agreed at first. Magica might have been possibly tempted to let her go because she still didn’t  _ care  _ for Lena. The Lena from merely a year prior wouldn’t have.   
  
Now the Lena from a year out from that day could say she would make the same choice yet again.   
  
She had Webby the first person who she found out did truly  _ care  _ about her. Webby spent six months trying to bring her back from the shadow realm alone for crying out loud and she actually did it! Not in the end quite alone. As the day brought a new friend for both Webby and Lena.   
  
Well maybe a bit more than that for her seeing as Lena now lived with Violet, Indy and Ty.   
  
Violet also _ cared _ about Lena, so did her fathers and Ms Beakly-who actually apologised for some of the things she said in the tunnels! An adult! Apologizing to  _ her! _ - then the triplets, Donald, his old bandmates, Micky, Minnie, Goofy, Max, Roxanne, Daisy, Della, Launchpad, Duckworth, Fetherly, Gladstone, the science crew with officer Cabrera, B.O.Y.D and Drake Mallard, Selene, Storkules, Penny heck even Goldie had shown a rare soft side around her.   
  
Finally Scrooge McDuck. Someone she would never expect to forgive let alone  _ care _ for her.   
  
Lena still had her bad days. Yet it was mostly good.   
  
She felt so happy now that she had the final meaning of care in her life, the _ most important one _ .    
  
In the end screw the more formal definitions of  _ this _ meaning of care.   
  
Lena carefully penned in her definition instead.   
  
Meaning three.  _ “Wanting someone to be safe and happy for no reason other than that you love them and  _ **_helping_ ** _ to make that person safe and happy.” _   
  
And in that case?    
  
Lena felt pretty damn well cared for.    
  
  
  



End file.
